Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence products, feminine hygiene products, swim undergarments, and the like, conventionally include a liquid permeable body-side liner, a liquid impermeable outercover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located between the outercover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
Many absorbent articles have been adapted for use in a training program, such as toilet training or enuresis control, or to provide indication of various medical, physical, or other conditions. Accordingly, various types of sensors and indicators, including moisture or wetness indicators, have been suggested for use in absorbent articles. Wetness indicators, for example, may include alarm devices that are designed to assist parents or attendants to identify a wet diaper condition quickly upon insult. The devices produce either a visual or an audible signal.
In some aspects, for instance, inexpensive conductive threads or foils have been placed in the absorbent articles. The conductive materials serve as conductive leads for a signaling device and form an open circuit in the article that can be closed when a body fluid, such as urine, closes the circuit. In other aspects, various other sensors have been included in absorbent articles, where the sensors may communicate test results, indications, or other data to a wearer or a caregiver via a signaling device. Attempts have been made to use conductive elements as an antenna, but these have been without regard to efficiency, optimization, or accounting for the effects of the wearer's body, clothing, or movement and therefore have not been implemented.